


【授翻/盾冬】Where Answers Are Kept

by flymetothemoon16



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Breathplay, Butt Plugs, Collars, Dom/sub, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Predicament Bondage, Sub Bucky Barnes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 15:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10337598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 巴基躺在史蒂夫胸膛上，精疲力尽、昏昏欲睡。他终于鼓起勇气说：“我有想要的东西。”在他身后，史蒂夫紧张了一瞬，然后他伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着巴基的胳膊，让他自己平静下来。他可能已经知道巴基想要什么了。巴基知道这对史蒂夫来说很难，所以他选择了这样的开场白。“说吧。”史蒂夫说。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where Answers Are Kept](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258974) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



巴基躺在史蒂夫胸膛上，精疲力尽、昏昏欲睡。他终于鼓起勇气说：“我有想要的东西。”

在他身后，史蒂夫紧张了一瞬，然后他伸出一只手轻轻抚摸着巴基的胳膊，让他自己平静下来。他可能已经知道巴基想要什么了。巴基知道这对史蒂夫来说很难，所以他选择了这样的开场白。

“说吧。”史蒂夫说。

他说话的时候，史蒂夫的手一直放在他的胳膊上，随着他的讲述变得越发安静。巴基让自己说下去，向史蒂夫展示出他想法的所有细节，包括每一个他担心史蒂夫不会喜欢的部分。在一次彻底失败的鞭挞之后他学会了这一点。

他讲完了，有短暂的几分钟的沉默。房间中只有日常的响声在回荡着：时钟滴答，吊扇呼呼作响，冰箱的压缩机发出嗡鸣声，外面街上的声音浮上来，普通的人们在过着他们普通的生活。

最后，史蒂夫的手终于再次恢复了运动，沿着巴基右臂上的肌肉抚摸着。“我从头到尾都不会碰到你吗？”

“不会。直到结束。”

“好吧。”史蒂夫用力将巴基拉了过来。“我有一些要求。”

\--

巴基又等了三秒钟，直到他视野的边缘变得模糊起来。他再次在桌面上跪直，扼住喉咙的项圈松了开来，让他能够快而浅地喘息。这是这个装置最完美的一部分，真的。巴基不知道史蒂夫是从哪儿弄到它的，但他喜欢想象一个大眼睛的店员在皮革用品店里和美国去他妈的队长谈论拘束具的场景。

宽的皮革项圈上连接着几英寸长的锁链，锁链的另一头被勾在一个悬吊的金属环上，使它漂亮地束紧巴基的咽喉。关于连接项圈和天花板上的金属环的锁链的长度，他和史蒂夫之前还有过一点小小的争吵。

_“必须足够让你保持清醒。”史蒂夫说。_

_“这又不是牵着我去公园里溜达。”_

_“保持清醒。这是我的底线。”_

这样的妥协也不坏，巴基想。当他跪直，保持一个完美的周日礼拜姿势时，他能吸入足够的空气让头脑清醒。如果他放松身体，或是分开双腿，空气就会非常迅速地被切断。巴基之前想过要站着，但史蒂夫同样否决了这个想法。他现在得承认这个姿势确实有其迷人之处，他不至于下坠得太远，又能够在史蒂夫允许的范围内，比站姿更深地窒息自己。在史蒂夫看来，选择这个姿势的关键是巴基能够迅速地自行挣脱，他只需要站起来，将他项圈上的链条末端从挂钩上取下来就行了。

_“只是以防万一，”史蒂夫说，看着地板。“如果我不能来释放你的话。”_

_“万一？”_

_“万一我们……”被袭击。史蒂夫没说出来，但巴基欣赏这个想法。_

史蒂夫正在吃他的晚餐。虽然在眼罩后面什么也看不见，巴基还是能闻到肉和红汁的香味，听到银餐具在瓷器上碰撞的叮当声。史蒂夫放下杯子时，他能感觉到餐桌在他的双膝下轻微的振动。

他想知道史蒂夫是否在看着他，在几个小时过去之后，他是否仍在看着他，还是已经熟视无睹，就好像他是一件精心制作的、沉重的餐桌装饰物，一只填满馅料的捆扎好的火鸡，等待着被人吞食？这念头让巴基夹紧了牢牢塞在他屁股里面的肛塞，一阵情欲让他的臀部不由自主地在空气中向后挺起。

史蒂夫吃东西的声音停了下来，巴基小小地吸气，控制住自己，让他的身体保持静止。

史蒂夫又开始吃饭了。

没有视觉的帮助，巴基不能准确地判断出时间到底过去了多久。他的生物钟一向很准，但他无法在不能呼吸的时候继续计算时间。那正是窒息的无比美妙之处，它能触发生物本能的、难以抗拒的恐慌，覆盖所有的计划与记忆，所有的理由。它让意识变成一片纯白的，尖叫着的空白，在这样的情况下，巴基没办法分辨与确认时间到底是过去了一个小时，还是三个小时，还是仅仅十分钟。

_“十二个小时。”巴基要求道。_

_“两个小时。”_

_巴基哼了一声，有点感觉被冒犯了。“八小时。”_

_“四。”_

_“七。”_

_“五。现在才——才一开始呢，好吧？让我们看看事情会变成怎样。”史蒂夫看上去对此极为认真，巴基点点头，同意了。_

史蒂夫收起了他的餐具，走向厨房。当他（或许）转过身去了的时候，巴基抓住了机会放松一下他酸痛的肌肉。这样做会使得他的项圈承担更多的重量，但还不至于让他难受。这是另一种形式的痛苦，而巴基从很久以前开始就和痛苦做朋友了。

当他摇晃小腿，让它们稍作休息的时候，他听到自己的膝盖吱呀作响。他尽可能地向两侧伸展手臂，因为他的手腕被史蒂夫用那手整齐的童子军结牢牢地绑在项圈两端的D型环上。然后他又弯曲了一下后背，伸展那些负担过度的肌肉，但这也让他的项圈变紧了。

透过他耳朵中血流的咆哮，巴基能听到史蒂夫沉重的脚步声迅速地接近。他朝后靠去，让自己集中注意力，放松锁链，给他自己足够的空间来快速地喘息。他保持着那个姿势，尽管肌肉已经疲惫而灼痛。他知道他已经大汗淋漓，汗水的溪流在他赤裸的皮肤上流下一条发痒的轨迹。他也已经面红耳赤，能够感觉到他的脸颊在燃烧。他大腿的肌肉开始战栗，但还不是很严重，不会让他失去力量。他能忍受更糟的情形。他很强壮。他要通过保持完美的姿态来向史蒂夫展现这一点。如果史蒂夫现在说了安全词，巴基也会服从，他当然会服从，但他希望能够完成这个任务。

最后，史蒂夫的脚步声退了回去，厨房里的水龙头被拧开了，巴基稍微放松了一点。史蒂夫仍然在视线的另一端，但他没有徘徊。他让这表演继续下去。

巴基将他的手指放在后颈部的项圈下面，金属和血肉缠绕在一起。这是唯一可行的位置，但在他弯曲身体、抬起膝盖、将他全身的重量都压在项圈上时也能给他更多的一点颈部支撑。他只保持了这个姿势一瞬间，但这已经足够长，足以让警钟穿过他的神经鸣响。

他再次尝试，这次没有压上他所有的体重，坚持的时间也更长一些。他身上的每块肌肉都绷得紧紧地，抗议着。当他朝后靠去，氧气再次进入身体的时候，快乐的潮水填满了痛苦留下的所有沟壑。巴基的阴茎硬了，抵着他的腹部，和他心跳一起颤抖。但他还想要更多。

这一次，巴基滑动他的膝盖朝两边分开，慢慢地降低重量，沉入项圈的怀抱。他的脉搏急促起来了，氧气成为回忆，心脏猛撞着他的胸腔，然后就不再有空间留给回忆了，只有变得失真的模糊声音，和像黑夜降临一样变暗的视野，他身体上每一块肌肉都在轮廓鲜明地尖叫着，然后是一片空白。

在最后到来之前，有一个天鹅绒一样的黑暗片刻，他的身体不服从他的命令了，巴基强迫自己跪直，项圈放松了一下，他喘息到一口空气，身体的感觉燃烧起来。他能感觉到每一处疼痛，束缚留下的每一处淤青，肛塞在他体内持续的压迫感，他的阴茎难以忍受的硬度，这所有的一切，都被涂上了一层金色的、欣快的光亮。

他没有听到厨房里的水关掉，但史蒂夫不知何时已经站在他的面前。史蒂夫火热的手抓住巴基的阴茎，他的手指推动着肛塞的底部。巴基不觉得他有空气能用来尖叫，但当高潮通过全身时，他尖叫了，他将全部的意识集中在释放上，倾泻出火热、浓厚的喷射，留下失去意识的思绪。

\--

巴基恢复意识的时候发现自己坐在浴缸里，完全想不起他是怎么从桌子上下来的了。史蒂夫穿着一件陆军卫衣，坐在浴缸的边缘，将一条热毛巾敷在巴基的脖子上。

巴基嘶声退缩的时候史蒂夫收回了手，他伸出一只手，将巴基湿漉漉的头发从他眼睛里抹开，“欢迎回家。”

“嗯……”巴基在热水里舒展身体，很高兴他的双腿能伸直了。他能看到手腕上绳索留下的痕迹，已经褪成了红肿的颜色。它们明早就会消失了。顺便，史蒂夫很烦，他的手指压在那发热的皮肤上，巴基的脖子变得更糟了。“还好吧？”巴基问。

“我很好。”史蒂夫的微笑很小，但他笑了。“你呢？”

“嗯。”巴基再次哼了一声。他潜入水中，但并没有像他平时一样停留在水下，追逐快感。他发现他想呼吸。当他上来时，史蒂夫对他抬起了一边眉毛。“我问你是不是还好。”

“是的。”巴基的声音粗糙而嘶哑，即使用他自己的耳朵听来也是如此。但他继续说下去，作史蒂夫所要求的，一个仪式性的汇报。“颈部受伤，就像你看到的那样，但功能正常。手腕的伤几乎不值一提，肌肉酸痛，没有其他伤害，满意了吗？”

“是的 。”史蒂夫停止了戳他，“我从没见你这么放松过。”

“我昏倒在你身上了吗？”巴基笑着说，“真让人惊讶，你能把我抱下来，像你这么瘦的小家伙。”

“不，没有昏过去。”史蒂夫的拇指摩挲着巴基的脸颊。“像是漂浮着，完全消失了一样。你这个样子很好看。”巴基想告诉他闭嘴，但史蒂夫俯下身来，用亲吻让他沉默。他将额头搁在巴基的额头上，让他的手在巴基湿漉漉的头发间磨蹭着。“你应该停止喋喋不休，闭嘴至少一天，让你的喉咙休息一下。”

“如果你想的话。”

“这值得一试。”史蒂夫笑了一声，坐起来，从台面上拿回一个杯子。

巴基接了过来，眯着眼看了看里面的东西，橙汁。这玩意同样让他想呸史蒂夫一下，但他只是看着史蒂夫，说：“谢谢你。”

他得承认这感觉非常美妙，知道史蒂夫会照顾他，不管他想要的是什么，这一点胜过今天所有的一切。


End file.
